


[Capulet/Tybalt]眼見不一定為真

by shal303



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: Juliette注意到了她的大表哥身上這陣子似乎多了些淡淡紫紫的傷痕跟瘀青。
Relationships: Lord Capulet/Tybalt, Tybalt/Tybalt





	[Capulet/Tybalt]眼見不一定為真

**Author's Note:**

> *18紅爸/TR的Tybalt
> 
> *大表哥TR=Tybalt，小表哥Nico=Nico

Juliette注意到了她的大表哥身上這陣子似乎多了些淡淡紫紫的傷痕跟瘀青。

但是無論她怎麼追問，Tybalt的嘴就像上了膠一般，什麼也不肯透漏。

雖然Tybalt總想迴避這個話題，但嘴角不經意流瀉出淡淡苦笑卻讓Juliette擔心不已，然而問不出所以然的她只能捧著濕毛巾，小心翼翼地為Tybalt冰敷。

Juliette見始終無法從Tybalt那得到一個答覆，只好找上了跟Tybalt最為親近的小表哥Nico。

但令Juliette訝異的是Nico居然也回答不知道。

「哥哥也不肯告訴我，我也很擔心。」寡言的少年只有在提到Tybalt的時候，金口才捨得多吐出一些詞句。

「這……」Juliette陷入了漫長的沉思。

「不然，我們一起去跟蹤Tybalt怎麼樣！」

良久，女孩興奮地提議。

*

Nico想都沒想就答應了興奮的Juliette，對哥哥的過分擔憂讓Nico連道德都可以捨棄，就算是跟蹤還是偷窺都無妨，他只想知道哥哥最近究竟發生了什麼事。

禮拜六的早晨，Tybalt照例天剛亮就起身下床，拿起他的護具到擊劍場練劍去了，專注於練習的Tybalt始終沒注意不遠處的草叢，躲著兩個小小的身影。

「Nico今天沒有來嗎？」Tybalt專注地揮舞著劍，但總覺得有些不對勁，朝四周看了看才發現原來一向認真的弟弟今天居然反常地沒有出現。

Tybalt向身邊的侍從詢問道，得到的回答是Nico今天身體不舒服，無法晨練。

就如往常一樣，練完劍的Tybalt來到大廳，享用著Capulet大廚美味的早餐，之後是四個小時的貴族訓練，以及午餐。

午餐之後是一個小時的午睡時間，醒來後的時間全部都是武術訓練，直到晚上五點。

Nico跟Juliette不時地確認著手上的小冊子，那是Nico為了Tybalt製作的行程表，雖然都是給Nico自己參考用的。

大致都和行程表符合，除了六點之後，用完晚餐的時間。

在Nico的冊子上，六點到十點這段時間是空白的，以往這段時間，Nico總找不到他哥的人影，他還以為他哥是跑去哪個小角落讀書發呆去了，沒想到……

他們偷偷尾隨著Tybalt來到Capulet莊園的一處木門前。

那處他倆也不曾涉足過，Nico甚至不知道莊園還有這麼一處。

但Nico越跟就越覺得不對勁，他的眉毛頻頻地跳動，心裡也悶悶的，總覺十分不舒暢。

越走這不詳預感便越是強烈。

「時間晚了，你先回去，接下來讓我一個人來。」不由分說，Nico便趕著Juliette回房，留下自己一個人站在木門前。

他深吸一口氣，吱呀一聲，推開了半掩的暗門，門後是不斷往下延伸的旋轉樓梯，雖然周圍的牆上有燭火閃爍，仍無法照亮這陰沉又潮濕的空間。

Nico扶著牆沿，小心翼翼地走下樓梯。他盡量放輕腳步，畢竟密閉空間的回音特別大，要是驚動了Tybalt那可就不好了。

這座樓梯就像是沒有盡頭一樣，不斷往下延伸，Nico甚至不記得自己究竟走了多久。

牆上溫黃的燭火映照在他身上，拉出巨大的影子，他彷彿走入了夢中的世界，恍恍惚惚的。

他甚至沒有意識到他踩上了最後一階，身子一時來不及煞車，直接撞上石牆。

揉著傷部的Nico吃痛地抬起頭，眼前矗立著一座木門，想必Tybalt就在門內吧。

Nico一邊想，一邊把耳朵湊上了木門，奇怪的是，木頭明明是隔音品質最差的一種材料，Nico卻一點兒聲響都沒聽見。

他只好蹲下身，湊近鎖孔偷看。

透過細小的孔洞，Nico看到了Capulet當家。

當家的似乎正對著他的身下訓斥著什麼，聲音太小，Nico聽不清楚。

他喬了喬角度，又使勁眨了眨眼，想看清當下身下的人。莫不是他的哥哥吧？Nico想。

他哥哥是觸怒了Capulet先生，所以才每晚來到這兒受罰嗎？

原來是這樣，難怪最近哥哥身上多了許多大大小小的傷痕。

等哥哥回去再問哥哥吧，兩人一起道歉的話，Capulet先生一定會原諒哥哥的。

Nico站起身來，拍了拍腿上的灰塵，走向樓梯，回去向Juliette報告他的發現。

TBC.


End file.
